You Decide Who are You in Love
by Rihamsita
Summary: La historia es narrada desde el punto de vista de Gumi. Ella acaba de conocer a Luka, quien 'rechazó' a su hermano y a pesar de que apenas se conocen se hacen buenas amigas hasta que ocurre un trágico accidente que las separará. Advertencia: No contiene Yuri, puede contener lemon más adelante. GakupoXLukaXKaito, MikuXKaitoXLuka y más triángulos amorosos.
1. Capítulo 1: Problemas amorosos

**Capítulo 1 (re-make): Problemas amorosos**

Cuando tenía 14 años desperté un día y no recordaba nada de los últimos dos años. Mi hermano Gakupo parecía sorprendido cuando le dije quién eres y entonces me explico: mamá, papá, él y yo habíamos sido involucrados en un accidente y terminé en coma. Ellos murieron porque trataron de protegernos a Gakupo y a mí. A pesar de esto mis estudios no fueron interrumpidos porque era demasiado inteligente y debido a problemas familiares terminamos viviendo por nuestra cuenta.

Actualmente tengo 16 años y curso el segundo año de preparatoria. — Hoy te le vas a declarar a Megurine-san ¿cierto, nii-san? — dije mientras terminaba de desayunar. A lo que mi hermano solo negó moviendo su cabeza mirando a otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. — Suerte — dije con una sonrisa mientras salía de casa.

Mi hermano, Gakupo, tiene 23 años y esta estudiando literatura en la universidad. Desde el accidente de nuestros padres Gakupo a estado trabajando a pesar del dinero que nos dejaron nuestros padres. Se atrasó un año en sus estudios pero aún así le va bien en la universidad.

Llegué a la escuela y me encontré con mi Kohai, Kagamine Len, quien quería hablar conmigo. Len era mi amigo y lo conocí gracias a su hermana gemela, Rin, a quien conozco porque estamos en el mismo club. — Yo estaba... —comenzó a decirme. — Enamorado de mi hermana gemela. — ¿Por qué me dice esto así de repente? — seguro te preguntas por qué de repente te digo esto y que estoy mal de la cabeza. — Hizo una pequeña pausa — yo sabía que era una relación prohibida y no me importaba lo que pensaba el resto pero me puse a pensar, incluso si yo le gustaba a Rin ella solo saldría lastimada. Por eso, — un leve color rojo se comenzaba a apoderar de su rostro — yo olvide esos sentimientos y comencé a ver a otras chicas, entonces... — El rojo en su rostro se hacía más notorio, estaba demasiado nervioso. — De entre tantas chicas me enamoré de una... ¡ESA ERES TU GUMI-SEMPAI!

El color rojo se había apoderado de su rostro y se encontraba muy nervioso. Yo me encontraba en un estado de asombro, es la primer vez que alguien se me declaraba. — Yo... — mis mejillas me comenzaban a arder y me estaba poniendo nerviosa lo cual mi rubio amigo que se me acababa de declarar lo notó.

— No es necesario que me respondas ahora, tomate tu tiempo para pensarlo. No quiero aceptar un 'sí' por pena o porque crees que te enamorarás de mí en el proceso. —Dijo con seriedad y comenzó a relajarse, — nos vemos en el club. — Se fue alejando poco a poco, yo observaba su espalda y comenzaba a analizar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Después de clases fui al club obligándome a mí misma, se acercaba el festival cultural y no quería saltarme las actividades solo por eso. Incluso si me obligue a mi misma a ir dijeron que me podría ir temprano debido a que no era necesario que los que canten apoyen, era mejor si practicaba la canción que iba a cantar ese día. Me fui algo aliviada a casa y me encontré a Kaito con un bote de helado en la mano, a mi hermano con dos botes de helado y muchas berenjenas además de muchos snacks repartidos en el suelo. Iba a preguntarle como le fue con Megurine-san pero lo que observaba me respondía la pregunta que rondaba por mi mente. Kaito me observó y se levantó del sillón caminando hacía la entrada, se estaba yendo a casa. — Es mi culpa — me dijo con un tono bajo deteniéndose a mi lado, cosa que no notó mi hermano — yo también me le declaré. —Abrió la puerta de mi casa, me quedé atónita — no se lo digas a tu hermano. — Me sonrió pero pude notar tristeza que irradiaba de sus ojos.

Al rato mi hermano se quedó dormido con lágrimas en los ojos. Observe su rostro y sonreí. — Cuando abrí mis ojos hace dos años no te pude reconocer y entre mis recuerdos anteriores tu no te encontrabas. Comencé a pensar que quizás no eras mi hermano y sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti. — Esos eran mis sentimientos y sin importarme mucho los dije en voz alta, sabiendo que el estaba dormido pero que a pesar de ellos el lo escucharía.

Me apoyé en el mueble en el que mi hermano se encontraba durmiendo y terminé en un profundo sueño. A la mañana siguiente desperté y me encontraba en mi habitación y junto a mí se encontraba mi hermano aún dormido. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a mi habitación? Sin tomarle mucha importancia me levanté con cuidado, sin despertar a mi hermano, al darme cuenta de la hora pensé que ya no valía la pena ir a la escuela. Le puse unas sábanas y fui a preparar el desayuno con la esperanza de que despertara antes de que se enfríe.

Terminé de hacer el desayuno y al ver que mi hermano no mostró señal alguna de despertar por ahora fui a darme una ducha. Al salir del baño mi hermano no se encontraba en la habitación, bajé las escaleras y me encontré a mi hermano desayunando. — Buenos días, nii-san,

— Buenos días Gumi-chan, ¿por qué no fuiste a clases? — preguntó con algo de inocencia.

— Por el mismo motivo por el cual no fuiste a la universidad.

— Gumi-chan, ¿tienes a alguien de quién estés enamorada? — preguntó, lo cual me sorprendió, había cambiado de tema así de repente. Mi hermano siempre me decía que me consiga un novio pero nunca me preguntó si tenía a alguien de quien este enamorada o si tenía un novio.

— No es algo importante — respondí tratando de evitar mi sonrojo. Se levantó de la silla, tenía una mirada seria y se comenzó a acercar a mí. Una vez frente a mi se tiró sobre mí caímos al suelo, comencé a ponerme nerviosa y ya no podía ocultar mi sonrojo.

— A mi me gustas mucho, Gumi-chan — dicho eso me besó. Me sorprendí mucho, separó su rostro del mio y al observar sus ojos solo veía tristeza. Comenzó a tocar mi pecho por debajo de mi remera mientras que besaba mi cuello suavemente. Dejó de tocar mi pecho y deslizó su mano para abajo, fue entonces cuando reaccione. Le di una bofetada y colocándome bien la ropa que traía puesta en ese momento eche a correr de mi casa sin importarme nada.

Me encontraba sentada en una banca del parque y entonces comenzó a llover a cántaros. Me levanté y comencé a caminar lentamente, comencé a sentir como el calor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo. 'Atrapé un resfriado' pensé 'Sería mejor si muero aquí mismo' comencé a perder la conciencia y entonces escuché una voz que se me hacía familiar gritando mi nombre.

— ¿Ya despertaste? — escuché la voz de alguien decir mientras yo abría mis ojos. Me froté los ojos un poco y vi a esa persona, Len. — Vamos abajo, nos están esperando.

Asentí con la cabeza, — lamento las molestias — dije sabiendo que me encontraba en la casa de los Kagamine.

— No te preocupes... —hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo — olvida lo que dije el otro día. Empezaré desde cero y te enamoraré — dijo con una sonrisa algo tímida y le sonreí. Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras y ahí se encontraban: Rin, Miku, Kaito y una chica peli-rosada. Me presentaron a Kaito (debido a que no sabían que lo conocía pero les dije que lo conocía) y a Megurine Luka, al comienzo me sorprendí un poco. Kaito y mi hermano estaban enamorados de la misma chica y pude comprender el porqué, ella tenía una hermosa cabellera larga color rosa y ojos azul zafiro. Sin ignorar el echo de que su estatura y sus grandes pechos, además de su vestimenta, le daban una apariencia adulta y madura.

Al parecer se encontraban en una pijamada, me invitaron y debido a lo ocurrido con mi hermano y el hecho de que era tarde acepté a quedarme.

* * *

**Hola a todos, como ya había dicho iba a re-escribir la historia desde cero porque hay algunas cosas que quería cambiar y otras que quería agregar (como por ejemplo: el comienzo)**

**Tengo pensado subir esta historia a mi Deviantart cuando esté más avanzado. Mi cuenta en DeviantArt tiene el mismo nombre que acá, si tienen tiempo denle una mirada.**

**Quisiera saber si les gusta más esta versión o la anterior (aunque igual seguiré escribiendo esta versión xD)**

**Tal vez escriba algo de lemon en este FanFic pero más adelante y no será muy explicito.  
**


	2. Capítulo 2: ¡No puedo dejar de amarlo!

**Capítulo 2 (re-make): ¡No puedo dejar de amarlo!**

Al día siguiente desperté temprano, la noche pasado habíamos decidido quién dormiría en que habitación por sorteo pero como algo obvio los chicos durmieron fuera de la habitaciones para estar precavidas aunque al final todas las chicas dormimos en una sola habitación olvidando el sorteo y los chicos no enterados tuvieron su pijama en la sala de estar. Salí de la habitación sin preocuparme mucho por el ruido y baje las escaleras. Vi a Kaito y lo único que se me pasó por la mente fue 'Pervertido' debido a que se encontraba con una revista erótica en el rostro mientras que Len se veía adorable durmiendo. Se encontraba con las piernas sobre el respaldo del sofá y el resto de su cuerpo se mantenía en el sofá. Podía escuchar sonidos que provenían de la cocina y entonces vi alguien asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, Megurine-san.

—¿Ya despertaste? —preguntó sonriéndome con una voz madura.

—Sí, —respondí y entonces hubo un silencio incómodo —¿por qué... por qué rechazaste a mi hermano? ¿fue por Kaito?

—No es que no lo quisiera, —respondió, su voz sonaba algo triste y entonces me maldije a mi misma mentalmente por hacerle esa pregunta pero aún así ella siguió hablando. —Kaito también se me declaró ese día y no le respondí. Nosotros tres somos amigos desde la secundaria por lo que no quería que la amistad que habíamos formado se destruyera por el amor. Le pedí tiempo y para despejar mi mente comencé a caminar por ahí y me encontré con Rin, Len y Miku-san y bueno luego tu te desmayaste y bueno, ya te imaginas. Al parecer Len estaba en las mismas que yo por lo que estaba con Rin y Miku-san.

—Ya me imaginaba, —dije algo apenada por lo de Len —que Len estaría de este modo. Él se me declaró y al igual que tu no le e dado una respuesta. —Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas pensando en lo ocurrido —Alguien más se me declaró Megurine-san y una cosa llevó a la otra y...

No llegué a terminar la oración, mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y me encontraba llorando. Me abrazó, —deja que tu corazón te guíe, —me susurró. Al cabo de un rato nos separamos y fui a lavarme el rostro. De tanto llorar mis ojos se habían tornado rojos y sin tomarle importancia la ayudé a preparar el desayuno.

Después del desayuno estuve un rato más en la casa de los Kagamine pero me retiré a mediodía. Fui directamente a casa y me encontré con Gakupo quien se levantó del sofá apenas me vio y se inclinó —lo siento mucho, Gumi-chan. —me dijo. —Lo que te hice ayer no tiene perdón, actué sin pensar y no consideré tus sentimientos.

—Onii-san —dije con un tono que sobaba molesto y al mismo tiempo sonaba en forma de pregunta. —¡QUE ALGUIEN TE PIDA TIEMPO NO SIGNIFICA SER RECHAZADO! —grité de tal modo que sepa que me encontré con Megurine-san.

—¡Lo siento mucho! — dijo con algo de miedo debido a que grité de tal modo que se arrepienta. —¡Llamaré a Luka ahora mismo y le pediré una respuesta!

Me dirigí a mi habitación algo relajada pero aún así sentí tristeza, yo quería tener a mi hermano solo para mí. Lo amaba, no me importaba si era o no mi hermano de sangre. Yo le quiero. 'Tal vez deba aceptar estar con Len, aunque el retiro su confesión...' aunque quiero pensar eso me engañaría a mi misma y a Len, no quiero herirlo saliendo con el por un motivo egoísta.

No podía despejar mi mente y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida. Al despertar todo lo que había ocurrido aún no lo podía olvidar, ya era Sábado por lo que decidí pasear por la ciudad. Me encontré con Megurine-san —Buenos días, Megurine-san.

—Gumi-chan... —dijo con una voz inocente un poco sorprendida —Buenos días.

—Pareces deprimida, ¿pasó algo con mi hermano ayer? —pregunté preocupada sentándome a su lado.

—Ayer... —comenzó a hablar. —Le dije que quería estar con el pero al final fui yo quien fue rechazada —dijo apenada. Me sorprendí. —Cuando le di mi respuesta me besó y pasamos el resto del día juntos, pero 'Gracias por todo, Luka-chan' me dijo. Yo no comprendía. 'Terminemos, no tengo el derecho de estar contigo después de lo que hice.' Al comienzo no entendí esas palabras pero aún así le respondí de forma positiva. Lo besé, una última vez y decidí que lo olvidaría, pero... —me miró, estaba llorando. —Es muy difícil olvidar a la persona que fue tu primer amor, —me sonrió, las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y entonces me sentí identificada con ella.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos —te entiendo. Porque... somos iguales. —Le sonreí mientras que las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas y yo trataba de evitar que me viera de esa forma. —No le e dado una respuesta a Len, por mi mente se me pasan las palabras 'sal con Len y olvídate de él' pero es imposible olvidar a esa persona. Ahora tengo una oportunidad para estar con esa persona pero es un 'romance prohibido'. —Me abrazó.

—Puede que no entienda bien tu situación pero somos amigas, ¿cierto? —me dijo. —Si tienes problemas dímelo.

Incluso si apenas nos conocimos hace unos dos días ya podía llamarla mejor amiga. Nos separamos y me fui directamente a casa. Me encontré con la persona que era causante de mis lágrimas ahí dentro por obvias razones que no son necesarias de mencionar. —Idiota... —dije mis pensamientos en voz alta. Mi hermano se volteo a verme al escuchar lo que dije y me sonrió como si nada. Le di una bofetada. —¡SERÁS IDIOTA! —grité mientras que las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos —¡COMO DIJISTE AYER, LO QUE ME HICISTE NO TIENE PERDÓN. PERO HACER DAÑO A UNA CHICA POR RAZONES EGOÍSTAS ES IMPERDONABLE!

Hubo un silencio incómodo que fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular de mi hermano. Contesto y entonces su rostro se tornó pálido lo cual empezó a preocuparme 'fue mi culpa' 'fue mi culpa' 'fue mi culpa', es lo único que decía por lo que tomé el celular de sus manos y pregunté que ocurría —Luka tuvo un accidente.

Colgué, estaba en estado de shock pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir al hospital en ese momento. Llegamos y vi a Kaito hablando con el doctor quien se retiro después y Kaito se veía más calmado que cuando habló por el celular. —¿Qué pasó? —pregunté sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Luka y yo empezamos a salir hoy, y decidimos ir al cine pero una vez que el color del semáforo cambió ella se detuvo en la autopista. Yo la observe en ese momento, estaba pronunciando unas palabras con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas mientras sonreía. —Comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso —ya no se encuentra en estado crítico pero aún no despierta y el doctor dijo que tal vez no despierte por un tiempo...

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!**

Estaba leyendo los Reviews de 'Amigos de la Infancia' y me han dicho que hay cosas que no comprendieron por lo que quisiera que me las digan. También tengo pensado hacer un segundo capítulo narrado desde el punto de vista de Len, no sé si también haré un tercer capítulo escribiendo el final pero haré dos capítulos extras narrados por Gumi y por Kaito contando sus pasados.

Y sobre esta historia. Ya tengo la re-capitulación de capítulos desde el punto de vista de Luka y tengo pensado hacer una desde el punto de vista de Len o Rin y otro desde el punto de vista de Kaito.


	3. Capítulo 3: Un año lleno de infidelidad

**Capítulo 3 (Re-make): Un año lleno de infidelidad**

Desde entonces han ocurrido muchas cosas pero ella no ha despertado y aún me pregunto cuáles fueron sus palabras en ese momento y que pensamientos tenía. Suicidarse con una sonrisa es una tontería, no me puedo creer que en serio ocurrió eso pero otros testigos aparte de Kaito lo confirmaron Una joven que paró en medio de la autopista queriendo terminar su 'sufrimiento.'

'Sufrimiento' no me parece la palabra indicada, más que sufrimiento eran problemas. Problemas amorosos. Pero me parece una tontería, Luka-san es una persona que piensa antes de actuar ella no se suicidaría por una tontería como esa. Creerme esa historia de que intento suicidarse es imposible, no me la creeré hasta que esas palabras las escuche de ella.

La gente desde ese accidente me ve con miradas frías, creyendo que yo no tengo corazón por no llorar y al mismo tiempo creyéndome psicópata por no querer aceptar la verdad y reaccionar de 'mala manera' pero yo recuerdo que quien reaccionó de mala manera fue mi hermano no yo. El fue a quien llamaron y comenzó a culparse a si mismo yo me desmayé con el shock y al despertar mi hermano se había tranquilizado mientras que Neru me decía psicópata y me culpada porque según ella yo misma lo admití. Aquí la única que esta loca sería ella, ella es la psicópata.

Dejando de lado el pasado, pensar que ya ha pasado un año... Es increíble, todo lo que a podido ocurrir en tan poco tiempo. En aquel tiempo perdí el brillo en mis ojos, me encontraba envuelta en la soledad y en la tristeza. Ignorando a la gente y volviéndome fría, al igual que todas aquellas miradas dirigidas a mi, todas esas mirada que no querían volverme a ver, que me culpaban. Pero, aquella mano que me extendieron mis amigos y mi hermano, pensar que podría salir adelante era algo que yo no pensé que ocurriría y tampoco pensé en ellos, en la manera que a ellos los afecto el accidente de Luka. En especial en la gente más cercana a ella, como Kaito o mi hermano.

Kaito se convirtió en un Playboy, tratando de liberarse de ese sentimiento de culpa por no darse cuenta de que ella estaba 'sufriendo', siéndole infiel a Luka. Saliendo con Miku y Rin lo cual únicamente sabía yo. Al mismo tiempo que aquella infidelidad por parte de Kaito yo dejaba pasar yo comencé a salir con Len y poco después a escuchar por rumores sobre el 'hermano Kagamine que embarazó a su hermana gemela.' 'Infidelidad' eso me comenzaron a decir mis amigas, quienes sabían que yo salía con el pelirrubio. Ignoraba todas aquellas preguntas, yo solo buscaba una explicación.

_—Es cierto —dijo, pero sus ojos mostraban lo contrario. —Yo embaracé a Rin, yo embaracé a mi hermana gemela. Así que... Terminemos._

Esa triste expresión que vi cuando pronunció esas palabras. Era algo obvio que no fue así, que no fue Len quien embarazó a su hermana. Probablemente él se sintió culpable por no cuidarla lo suficientemente bien y sin importarle lo que le digan él distorsiono sus recuerdos creyendo que la embarazó y al mismo tiempo Rin también distorsiono sus recuerdos creyendo que así fue. Pero desde entonces Rin actuó como si Kaito solo hubiera sido el mejor amigo de Len y fue entonces cuando Kaito me contó que la había forzado a tener relaciones sexuales con ella debido a la desesperación de serle infiel a Luka, lo cual se tardó en reconocer.

Aún recuerdo el día en el que los gemelos faltaron a la escuela, el día de mi graduación. Desde ese día no los volví a ver y cuando los vi Rin se encontraba con 6 meses de embarazo con unos cuantos cortes en su brazo mientras que Len se encontraba con moretones y heridas por todas partes. Todo causado por sus padres adoptivos al descubrir lo ocurrido, aún sin saber la verdad.

* * *

Luka podría en cualquier momento despertar, según dijo el doctor encargado de ella. Ella mostró señales de que iba a despertar hace una semana, Kaito y Miku dijeron que ella provocó un ruido como si hubiera movido algo al despertar por un momento de su 'eterno coma.' Toda esa semana no permitieron visitas hasta el día de hoy, y mi hermano me ha permitido ser la primera en visitarla después de esa semana. Le cantó canciones que conozco, pero ahora le estoy cantando una canción que yo misma le estoy componiendo. —Luka-san, ¿piensas despertar? —tomé su mano. —¡Para mi eres mi mejor amiga, te esperaría toda una vida de ser necesario. Mi hermano, todos estamos esperando tu regreso! —En su rostro se encontraba una sonrisa ¿una señal? —Espero que despiertes pronto.

Al día siguiente en la universidad estaba caminando y entonces vi a Kaito y Miku hablando. Me acerqué y pude ver a Miku con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que hablaban. —¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDES AMARME COMO A ELLA? —'¿Ella?' ¿se refería a Luka?

—Lo siento...

Se fueron por caminos distintos y entonces noté que Miku venía por este camino. —Mataré a la madre que porta un bebé tuyo, mataré a Rin y luego a Luka, Kaito. Srá una carga menos para ti ¿cierto? —se hablaba a ella misma y entonces reaccione rápido.

—¡NO MATES A NADIE, MIKU! —grité poniéndome en frente de ella. —Todo se solucionará con el tiempo.

—Miku bajó su cabeza, —en ese caso... ¿a cuál quieres que no mates, a Rin o a Luka?

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Miku reacciona. No mates a ninguna.

—Esa es tu respuesta... Entonces busca a alguien más para que ambas vidas se mantengan —¿a qué se refería? —la portadora del bebé tendrá tu vida a cambio de la suya, pero ¿y Luka? ¿quién la salvará de su muerte?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —mi voz estaba temblando, no me podía mover. Me encontraba nerviosa. Se acercó más a mí y entonces se encontraba a mi lado.

—Muere.

Bajé la mirada, sangre, eso es lo único que mis ojos veían. ¿Mi sangre? no... había una mano ahí, esa mano no era la mía. Pero también sentía dolor, parte del cuchillo había sido clavado en mi y la mitad de la sangre era mía. Pero, una mano también se encontraba ahí, protegiéndome. Tratando de detener ese cuchillo. Levanté el rostro toda atónita, mi visión estaba borrosa pero podía distinguir una figura de alguien alto y cabello rosado. No era Luka, ¿quién era? me empujó y el cuchillo fue clavado en esa persona, esa fue la última imagen que vi. Después de caer al suelo me desmayé por la perdida de sangre.

Estuve en el hospital un semana. Durante ese tiempo trataron de buscar pistas sobre quién era la persona que me trató de matar. Yo fingí no saberlo respondiendo a sus preguntas 'No recuerdo bien lo que sucedió ese día' o '¿Quién era el chico que me salvó?'. Al darme de alta fui a ver como estaba Luka pero solo pueden entrar dos personas a la vez y ahí estaba Kaito y Miku, lo que me preocupaba. Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que dio una señal pero no parece que vaya a despertar. Kaito y Miku ya llevaban mucho tiempo ahí dentro por lo que mi hermano y yo decidimos entrar. Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó atónito al observar aquella escena: **Kaito y Miku estaban besándose.**

Se puso tenso y comenzó a cerrar la mano formando un puño. Mi hermano entró de golpe a la habitación —¡MALDITO, KAITO! —gritó y lo golpeo. Kaito logró apartar a Miku a tiempo para que no saliera lastimada, en cambio Kaito salio estrellado contra la ventana rompiéndola y cayendo afuera del edificio. Es una suerte que la habitación de Luka sea en el primer piso. —¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SERLE INFIEL A TU NOVIA, MALDITO BASTARDO?! —me comencé a preocupar. Kaito volvió a entrar por la ventana y le devolvió el golpe. —ELLA ESTÁ EN COMA Y TU TE METES CON LA PRIMERA CHICA QUE VES —Mi hermano le volvió a dar otro golpe. Es malo que peleen aquí, podrían lastimar a Luka. Debo detenerlo.

—¡Alto nii-san, Kaito debe tener sus razones! —le dije metiéndome en el medio de su pelea.

—¡ESTO NO ES DE TU IMPORTANCIA, GUMI! —me gritó.

—¡Si lo es, si pelean aquí lastimarán a Luka! —dije pero no pareció escucharme y me empujo. Antes de hacerme daño al caer y hacerme daño con el vidrio de la ventana rota sentí como unas manos me atrapaban. Volteé, —¡LUKA-SAN!

La pelea se había detenido, Kaito y Gakupo estaban atónitos. Miku comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y comenzaba a enojarse. Me acerqué y la abracé. No se movió —¿quién... eres tú?

* * *

**Lo más probable es que el siguiente capítulo sea diferente del original.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Aquel tiempo en el que---

**Capítulo 4 (Re-make): Aquel tiempo en el que estuve en 'coma'**

—¿Quién eres tú? —Esas palabras nos dejaron atónitos a todos pero para Miku esas palabras fueron su salvación de que descubriera lo de Kaito y ella.

Desde ese momento han pasado 3 meses y según lo que nos contaron la perdida de memoria fue causada por el shock del accidente pero para mi fue algo como la decisión que ella tomó desde el fondo de su corazón. Algo así como 'Prefiero abrir mis ojos y cerrar mi corazón.'

—... explíquenme, ¿qué es lo que me ha pasado para terminar así? —pregunto de repente.

—Luka-san...

—¡NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE CON TANTA CONFIANZA! —gritó, interrumpiéndome. —Desde que desperté me han estado ocultando la verdad y me tratan como a un niño al que no hay que soltarle la mano, ¡eso me molesto! yo quiero recordar el porqué terminé así, yo quiero recordar lo que ocurrió para terminar así... —Sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer y yo no podía reaccionar. —Al momento de despertar solo veía siluetas borrosas que me eran familiares pero en el momento que gritaste mi nombre mi visión se aclaro pero yo ya no distinguía los rostros, la voces, nada de ustedes. Me puse nerviosa, '¿qué está ocurriendo?' pasó por mi mente al ver aquella situación pero cuando me abrazaste sentí una calidez que me tranquilizo y me inspiró confianza pero aún así... ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME PUEDES CONTAR SOBRE MÍ?

Cayó al suelo de golpe y la abracé. —Te lo contaré. —Dije y comencé a narrar los hechos que había ocurrido desde mi punto de vista. —Kaito y Gakupo se te habían declarado en el mismo día. Tu tenías los sentimientos confusos y entonces el día siguiente nos encontramos, aunque yo me había desmayado debido a que me encontraba con fiebre. El día siguiente hablamos y a pesar de que apenas nos conocimos el día anterior se sentía como si fuéramos las mejores amigas. Te conté sobre que Len se me había declarado y que alguien más se me declaró y casi terminamos teniendo relaciones. Tu me apoyaste. —Dije entre lágrimas. —Ese día le diste tu respuesta a Gakupo y a pesar de que fue positiva rompió contigo porque no se podía perdonar por algo que hizo. Al día siguiente en medio de una cita con Kaito te detuviste en medio de la calle y sonriente entre lagrimas pronunciaste unas palabras que nadie llegó a escuchar. Después de eso no abriste los ojos hasta hace tres meses.

—¿Qué pasó el tiempo en el que estuve en coma?

—Kaito te fue infiel con Miku y Rin. No queriendo aceptar la verdad terminó embarazando a Rin y ella junto con Len, distorsionaron sus recuerdos creyendo que fue Len quien la embarazó, olvidando por completo que Kaito salía con Rin. Miku también tuvo problemas, ella enloqueció y quería matar a Rin y a ti, traté de detenerla y me apuñaló junto a alguien más que yo desconocía. —Me detuve un momento, —el momento en el que despertaste Kaito y Gakupo estaban peleando porque Gakupo descubrió que Kaito te era infiel.

—Gracias por contármelo —me dijo con una sonrisa. —Seguro que mañana, que dentro de poco yo podré recordar mis recuerdos y el motivo de mi 'accidente.'

—Eso es algo que todos deseamos —le respondí sonriente. —¿Quieres quedarte a mi casa?

—Sí —me respondió con una sonrisa. —Si no me equivoco, tu vives con Kamui-san ¿cierto? —me dijo con algo de inocencia. ¿Kamui?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunté algo confusa. —Yo vivo con mi hermano Gakupo, Gakupo Megpoid.

—Pero... Cuando se me presentó el me dijo que se llamaba Gakupo Kamui y que era tu hermanastro sin relación de sangre.

En ese momento en el que pronunció aquellas palabras yo pude recordar un fragmento sobre aquel tiempo en el que estuve en 'coma.' Mis padres se había divorciado y yo decidí vivir con mi padre pero constantemente veía a mi madre y cuando me dijo que se volvería a casar fue un shock al comienzo pero después me presentó a mi 'hermano' y la persona con la que se casaría... Hasta ahí llegan mis memorias, yo no recuerdo nada más acerca de lo que ocurrió en aquel tiempo en el que estuve en 'coma.'

—Lo siento, me confundí un poco. A pesar de ser hermanastros siempre me olvido de que tenemos distinto apellidos. —Dije tratando de cubrir lo que dije hace un momento. —Como sea, ¿vamos a mi casa?

* * *

Aquella noche soñé sobre lo que era el tiempo que supuestamente permanecí en coma y sobre los hechos anteriores a este.

_A los doce años mis padres se divorciaron y decidí quedarme con mi padre. Veía a mi madre dos o tres veces a la semana en entonces me contó que se iba a volver a casar. Un mes después de contarme aquello me presentó a un hombre de unos 40 años y a su hijo de 19. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi a él, Gakupo Kamui. La segunda vez que lo vi fue en la boda de mi madre con aquel hombre y la tercera vez fue cuando los visite después de la boda. Aquel hombre me veía con ojos fríos o eso era lo que pensaba mientras que Gakupo me trataba como si fuera de verdad su hermana, era cariñoso conmigo y su mirada era cálido._

_Comencé a ir más seguido a esa casa y a pesar de que dormía muy seguido en aquel lugar, esa no era mi casa. Un día fui pero ni mi mamá ni Gakupo se encontraban ahí lo cual me hizo sentir incomoda debido a la mirada 'fría' de aquel hombre. Decidí volver a mi casa pero me detuvo y entonces descubrí que su mirada no era una mirada 'fría' sino una pervertida. Comenzó a tocarme y entonces usaba la violencia para que yo no traté de separarme de él. No le conté nada a nadie, me daba miedo. Aquello ocurrió nuevamente dos veces más y entonces terminé embarazada, me mantuve callada y entonces mi mamá comenzó a usar violencia tratando de que diga con quién fue que hice eso creyendo que fue por voluntad propia pero yo me mantenía callada._

_Un día vi a mi mamá dándole una bofetada a Gakupo gritándole '¿POR QUÉ EMBARAZASTE A MI HIJA? le contaré a tu padre y te largarás de esta casa, no quiero que la vuelvas a ver nuevamente' él no lo negó, se quedó callado ¿por qué no lo admitía? él no fue quien me hizo esto, entonces ¿por qué...? __Eso lo descubrí un mes después, el sufría de acoso doméstico por parte de su padre y como dijo mi madre. El se fue de esta casa._

_A los siete meses de embarazó comencé a ponerme débil y tuve que quedarme en el hospital pero aún así los abusos de mi madre no se detuvieron. Entonces, un día, vino Gakupo y entonces me dijo 'Tú solo mantén tus ojos cerrados y todo pasará: el sufrimiento, las mentiras y las penas, todo.' Ese día dejó de venir mi madre y aquel hombre que arruinó mi vida y los únicos que sabía sobre lo que había pasado en verdad fueron Gakupo y mi padre biológico._

_Llegó el día en que di a luz y estaba feliz después de todo ¿qué madre no estaría feliz de ver a su hijo nacer? incluso si fue por violación me sentía feliz, ya que ese niño es mi hijo y lo quiero tal y como es, y de buena suerte su apariencia es similar a la mía y no a la de su padre biológico. Mi padre me felicitó y Gakupo también, porque a pesar de todo ellos serían parientes del niño y serían los únicos que me ayudarían a criarlo._

_Aunque eso pensé, ese día mi madre y ese hombre fueron a verme al bebé y a mi pero no permití que vieran al bebé, yo los odiaba. Les guardaba rencor pero más que nada me sentía triste porque mi madre nunca pensó en que este niño nació de una violación y lo único que pensó fue que nació de mis acciones imprudentes. Cuando se fueron fui consolada por Gakupo y mi padre sin saber que al día siguiente yo despertaría sin recordar estos dos últimos años de mi vida. Porque en vez de cerrar mis ojos cerré mi corazón._

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Esta era la razón por la que quería re-escribir la historia, para escribir un trágico pasado sobre GUMI**

**Llámenme**** mala pero yo quiero usar su pasado para crear conflictos amorosos en la vida de GUMI xD**

**Ahora las dudas que posiblemente tienen ustedes: ¿Luka recuperó su memoria? ¿Qué pasó con el bebé?**

**Eso lo sabrán probablemente en el siguiente capítulo así que sean pacientes porque acabo de subirles dos capítulos seguidos y ahora subiré la historia desde el punto de vista de Luka ._.**


	5. Capítulo 4,5: Estoy confundida

Capítulo 4.5: Estoy confundida

—Me gustas —me dijo con un leve sonrojo. No sabía como responder, a mi me gusta Gakupo-san. —No tienes que responderme en este momento, piénsalo con calma.

Eso me dijo, pero... escuchar a la persona de la que estoy enamorada decirme eso justo pocos minutos después es algo que no sabría como responder, saber que dos buenos amigos están enamorados de mí. —Dame tiempo para pensarlo —incluso si quisiera decir 'acepto' no quiero terminar con la amistad que hemos tenido nosotros tres desde la secundaria.

Al día siguiente no fui a clases, quería despejar mi mente. En la tarde salí a caminar y vi a un rubio que se me hacía familiar, Len. Lo conocí cuando tenía 12 años en ese entonces tenía muchos problemas y el me comenzó a hablar con confianza. El apenas tenía 6 años, es normal que un niño confié fácilmente en la gente. El se encontraba con una chica parecida a él y a una chica de cabello turquesa de unos 16 años. Me le acerqué y comencé a hablarle, entonces me dijeron si quería ir a una pijamada con ellos y un chico más con el cual se iban a encontrar en la casa de los que al parecer eran gemelos.

Acepté y entonces comenzó a llover a cántaros, comenzamos a correr pero Len se quedó parado viendo a un punto fijo y entonces gritó —¡GUMI! —comenzó a correr a donde estaba observando, vi hacía esa misma dirección y a pesar de la distancia pide distinguir a una chica peli-verde que parecía haberse desmayado. Corrí a la misma dirección, la chica estaba con mucha fiebre y entonces Len la llevó como una princesa a su casa tranquilamente. Pareciera como si estuvieran en un manga Shojo.

En su casa nos encontramos con Kaito lo cual fue algo incomodo pero no fue algo a lo que le tomara mucha importancia debido a la compañera y amiga de Rin y Len. Ya eran las 10 de la noche, estábamos esperando a ver si Gumi-san se despertaba pero al ver que no despertaba decidimos optar por ir a dormir por lo que Len fue a echar una mirada a ver si había despertado y entonces bajo las escaleras junto con ella. Len nos presentó a Kaito y a mi con ella, ella conocía a Kaito y había escuchado de mí por parte de Kaito y Gakupo, quien resultaba ser su hermano.

Al día siguiente madrugue. La noche noche pasado decidimos quien iba a dormir en que habitación por sorteo. Rin, Len y Gumi-chan, quien se nos había unido, en la habitación de Rin y Miku-san, Kaito y yo en la habitación de Len. Pero, como algo obvio, nosotras optamos por que ellos duerman fuera de las habitaciones por las 'hormonas'. Salí de la habitación tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible y baje las escaleras.

Kaito y Len habían dormido en la sala de estar. Kaito se encontraba con una revista erótica en el rostro mientras que Len parecía un niño de primaria durmiendo, Len se encontraba con las piernas sobre el respaldo de sofá mientras que el resto del cuerpo se mantenía en el sofá. La mañana era fría por lo que les puse unas sábanas a ambos y fui a la cocina, decidí hacer el desayuno por lo que vi si había lo necesario para cocinar un desayuno para seis personas.

Comencé a escuchar pasos y entonces miré la sala de estar, se encontraba la misma peli-verde con la que ayer nos habíamos encontrado desmayada. —¿Ya despertaste? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Sí, —respondió y entonces hubo un silencio incómodo —¿por qué... por qué rechazaste a mi hermano? ¿fue por Kaito?

—No es que no lo quisiera, —respondí con algo de tristeza —Kaito también se me declaró ese día y no le respondí. Nosotros tres somos amigos desde la secundaria por lo que no quería que la amistad que habíamos formado se destruyera por el amor. Le pedí tiempo y para despejar mi mente comencé a caminar por ahí y me encontré con Rin, Len y Miku-san y bueno luego tu te desmayaste y bueno, ya te imaginas. Al parecer Len estaba en las mismas que yo por lo que estaba con Rin y Miku-san.

—Ya me imaginaba, —me dijo un poco apenada —que Len estaría de este modo. El se me declaró y al igual que tu no le e dado una respuesta. —Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas —Alguien más se me declaró Megurine-san y una cosa llevó a la otra y...

No llegó a terminar la oración, estaba llorando y se quedó sin palabras. La abracé, —deja que tu corazón te guíe, —le susurre. Al cabo de un rato nos separamos y fue a lavarse el rostro. De tanto llorar sus ojos habían terminado rojos pero sin tomarle importancia me ayudó a preparar el desayuno.

La tarde transcurrió normal y entonces Gakupo me llamó para encontrarnos. Aproveché la oportunidad para poder decirle mi respuesta, la cual fue positiva. Entonces me besó, pasamos el resto del día juntos pero —Gracias por todo, Luka-chan —me dijo. Yo no comprendía. —Terminemos, no tengo el derecho de estar contigo después de lo que hice. —Al comienzo no entendí esas palabras pero aún así le respondí de forma positiva. Lo besé, una última vez.

Al día siguiente decidí encontrarme con Kaito para darle una respuesta. Llegué una hora antes de lo previsto al lugar del encuentro y me encontré con Gumi-chan quien me habló con una sonrisa pero lo respondí con tristeza. Le conté sobre lo que ocurrió con Gakupo y de algún modo introduje a Len a la conversación. Ambas lloramos pero nos teníamos una a la otra. Incluso si apenas nos conocimos hace unos dos días ya podía llamarla mejor amiga.

Nos separamos y me encontré con Kaito —Kaito-kun, estoy enamorada de Gakupo —dije algo nerviosa. —Pero, quiero intentar enamorarme de ti.

—Ok —dijo con naturalidad —haré que te enamores de mí —me dijo con una voz seductora lo cual hizo que me sonroje.

Nos dirigíamos al cine y me puse a pensar en Gakupo, entonces recordé lo que me dijo '...no tengo el derecho a estar contigo después de lo que hice', también me puse a pensar en las palabras de Gumi-chan 'Alguien más se me declaró Megurine-san y una cosa llevó a la otra y casi terminé...' comencé a pensar en esto y también en lo que me dijo Gumi-chan '...Ahora tengo una oportunidad para estar con esa persona pero es un romance prohibido.' Comencé a entender el porque Gakupo terminó conmigo: no se puede perdonar por que casi lo hizo con Gumi-chan a la fuerza sin considerar sus sentimientos.

'Idiota' fue lo único que se me vino a la mente. Si me lo decía podríamos haber hablado, además de que es Gumi-san quien decide si lo perdona o no, no él mismo. Me detuve en medio de la calle, cuando el semáforo cambió de color —Idiota —fue lo único que dije con lágrimas en los ojos y con una sonrisa, eso fue mi último recuerdo antes de que mi tiempo se detuviera por un tiempo largo, 'lo siento, a todos'.

Abrí los ojos, me encontraba en el hospital. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde entonces? vi dos siluetas algo borrosas pero que me resultaban familiares, se encontraban muy cerca. Tal vez se estaban besando. Traté de moverme y con el poco esfuerzo que hice para ello solo logré ocasionar un pequeño ruido antes de volver a caer dormida en un eterno sueño. No se si fue en el mismo momento pero podía escuchar una melodía, era una hermosa canción. Pude escuchar como mi nombre era pronunciado y una cálida mano se apoyaba sobre la mía haciendo que mi rostro muestre una sonrisa inconscientemente.

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente ¿cuánto habrá pasado desde la última vez que los abrí? vi unas cuatro siluetas. Dos de ellas parecían estar peleando mientras que una no sabía que hacer y la otra trataba de detenerlos. ¿Estaban peleando por mí? si es de este modo prefiero no recordar.

—¡...Luka! —mi visión se puso clara en ese momento en el que aquella voz pronunció lo que tal vez era mi nombre. —¡LUKA! —gritó esta misma voz, proveniente de una linda chica de unos 17 años con ojos verdes al igual que su corto cabello. Me abrazó al momento.

—¿Quién eres tú? —fue lo único que salió de mis labios lo cual pareció dejar atónitos a todos y tranquilizando a la chica peli-turquesa.

Me encontraba con perdida de memoria, causada por el shock del accidente. Desde ese momento han pasado tres meses. Me tratan como una gema, como a un niño al que no hay que soltarle la mano. Esto me ha comenzado a molestar —... explíquenme, ¿qué es lo que me ha pasado para terminar así?

Eso dije y entonces pronunció mi nombre como si no quisiera contármelo, comencé a gritar e insistir. Tengo el derecho a saber mi propia situación. Comencé a llorar y caí al suelo de golpe, seguí insistiendo y me abrazó de repente. —Te lo contaré. —Me dijo y comenzó a narrar los hechos que habían ocurrido: —Kaito y Gakupo se te habían declarado en el mismo día. Tu tenías los sentimientos confusos y entonces el día siguiente nos encontramos, aunque yo me había desmayado debido a que me encontraba con fiebre. El día siguiente hablamos y a pesar de que apenas nos conocimos el día anterior se sentía como si fuéramos las mejores amigas. Te conté sobre que Len se me había declarado y que alguien más se me declaró y casi terminamos teniendo relaciones. Tu me apoyaste. —Dijo entre lágrimas. —Ese día le diste tu respuesta a Gakupo y a pesar de que fue positiva rompió contigo porque no se podía perdonar por algo que hizo. Al día siguiente en medio de una cita con Kaito te detuviste en medio de la calle y sonriente entre lagrimas pronunciaste unas palabras que nadie llegó a escuchar. Después de eso no abriste los ojos hasta hace tres meses.

—¿Qué pasó el tiempo en el que estuve en coma?

—Kaito te fue infiel con Miku y Rin. No queriendo aceptar la verdad terminó embarazando a Rin y ella junto con Len, distorsionaron sus recuerdos creyendo que fue Len quien la embarazó, olvidando por completo que Kaito salía con Rin. Miku también tuvo problemas, ella enloqueció y quería matar a Rin y a ti, traté de detenerla y me apuñaló junto a alguien más que yo desconocía. —Se detuvo un momento, —el momento en el que despertaste Kaito y Gakupo estaban peleando porque Gakupo descubrió que Kaito te era infiel.

Después de hablar un poco más me invitó a su casa para pasar la noche. Acepté con una sonrisa diciéndome a mi misma: **Mañana podré recordar todo de nuevo.**

* * *

**Hola mundo, esto es como una re-capitulación de todos los hechos ocurridos desde el punto de vista de Megurine Luka.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que e logrado escribir mucho en un capítulo aunque se debe a que es una re-capitulación xD**

**La próxima vez que haga una re-capitulación será desde el punto de vista de Len.**


	6. Capítulo 5: Cuando los recuerdos---

**Capítulo 5: Cuando los recuerdos dolorosos regresan**

_A los doce años mis padres se divorciaron y decidí quedarme con mi padre. Veía a mi madre dos o tres veces a la semana en entonces me contó que se iba a volver a casar. Un mes después de contarme aquello me presentó a un hombre de unos 40 años y a su hijo de 19. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi a él, Gakupo Kamui. La segunda vez que lo vi fue en la boda de mi madre con aquel hombre y la tercera vez fue cuando los visite después de la boda. Aquel hombre me veía con ojos fríos o eso era lo que pensaba mientras que Gakupo me trataba como si fuera de verdad su hermana, era cariñoso conmigo y su mirada era cálido._

_Comencé a ir más seguido a esa casa y a pesar de que dormía muy seguido en aquel lugar, esa no era mi casa. Un día fui pero ni mi mamá ni Gakupo se encontraban ahí lo cual me hizo sentir incomoda debido a la mirada 'fría' de aquel hombre. Decidí volver a mi casa pero me detuvo y entonces descubrí que su mirada no era una mirada 'fría' sino una pervertida. Comenzó a tocarme y entonces usaba la violencia para que yo no traté de separarme de él. No le conté nada a nadie, me daba miedo. Aquello ocurrió nuevamente dos veces más y entonces terminé embarazada, me mantuve callada y entonces mi mamá comenzó a usar violencia tratando de que diga con quién fue que hice eso creyendo que fue por voluntad propia pero yo me mantenía callada._

_Un día vi a mi mamá dándole una bofetada a Gakupo gritándole '¿POR QUÉ EMBARAZASTE A MI HIJA? le contaré a tu padre y te largarás de esta casa, no quiero que la vuelvas a ver nuevamente' él no lo negó, se quedó callado ¿por qué no lo admitía? él no fue quien me hizo esto, entonces ¿por qué...? Eso lo descubrí un mes después, el sufría de acoso doméstico por parte de su padre y como dijo mi madre, él se fue de esta casa pero yo antes que él._

_A los siete meses de embarazó comencé a ponerme débil debido a que perdí algo de sangre cuando intente suicidarme y tuve que quedarme en el hospital pero aún así los abusos de mi madre no se detuvieron. Entonces, un día, vino Gakupo y entonces me dijo 'Tú solo mantén tus ojos cerrados y todo pasará: el sufrimiento, las mentiras y las penas, todo.' Ese día dejó de venir mi madre y aquel hombre que arruinó mi vida y los únicos que sabía sobre lo que había pasado en verdad fueron Gakupo y mi padre biológico._

_Llegó el día en que di a luz y estaba feliz después de todo ¿qué madre no estaría feliz de ver a su hijo nacer? incluso si fue por violación me sentía feliz, ya que ese niño es mi hijo y lo quiero tal y como es, y de buena suerte su apariencia es similar a la mía y no a la de su padre biológico. Mi padre me felicitó y Gakupo también, porque a pesar de todo ellos serían parientes del niño y serían los únicos que me ayudarían a criarlo._

_Aunque eso pensé, ese día mi madre y ese hombre fueron a verme al bebé y a mi pero no permití que vieran la bebé, yo los odiaba. Les guardaba rencor pero más que nada me sentía triste porque mi madre nunca pensó en que esta niña nació de una violación y lo único que pensó fue que nació de mis acciones imprudentes. Cuando se fueron fui consolada por Gakupo y mi padre sin saber que al día siguiente yo despertaría sin recordar estos dos últimos años de mi vida. Porque en vez de cerrar mis ojos cerré mi corazón._

_'¿Quién eres?' esas fueron las palabras que pronuncié cuando abrí mis ojos ese día. De su rostro irradiaba tristeza en el momento que pronuncié esas palabras, 'Soy tu hermano. Nuestros padres fallecieron en un accidente en el que ambos fuimos involucrados hace dos años' me dijo sonriente. En ese momento yo no pensé que tan simples palabras podrían causarle dolor, el me trató con calidez y me cuido como si fuera su hermana de sangre._

_Me pregunto ¿qué sucedió con mi madre, mi padre, mi padrastro y mi bebé? ¿qué sucedió con todos ellos?_

Abrí mis ojos, mis ojos se encontraban con lágrimas. ¿Por qué tuve que recordar...? ¿Por qué tuve que olvidar en primer lugar?

Giré mi cabeza a un lado mientras me secaba las lágrimas, Luka no se encontraba. En su lugar se encontraba una nota. ''Recuperé mis recuerdos. Tengo algo que hacer y después de eso quisiera que nos viéramos. Te llamo luego.'' Me pregunto si Luka se siente igual que yo por recordar recuerdos, probablemente, dolorosos. Bajé las escaleras, quería saber más sobre estos trágicos recuerdos con él pero dejó una nota diciendo que tiene un asunto pendiente y volverá en la tarde.

Tomé una ducha y me vestí, salí de casa y tratando de recordar donde vivía mi padre biológico me dirigí ahí. Toqué el timbre pero nadie me respondía y traté de abrir la puerta, se encontraba abierta. Entré, una niña de unos 3, 4 años estaba corriendo justo hacía la puerta. —¡Megumi no corras por...! —gritaba una voz adulta a la pequeña niña pero se detuvo a media frase al verme. Lo vi, era mi padre. —Bienvenida.

Me mostró una sonrisa y con lágrimas en mis ojos lo abracé. —¡Papá!

Se separó de mí y me agache para estar a la altura de la niña. —Tu nombre es Megumi, ¿cierto? —le dije con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabeza. —Gusto en conocerte, soy tu madre. —Dije esto último entre lágrimas y vi a mi padre. Me miraba con una sonrisa.

Charlé con mi papá y me explicó lo que había sucedido ese día. Yo perdí mis recuerdos de los últimos dos años desde el momento en que me dijeron que mis padres se divorciaban debido a que desde entonces comenzó mi sufrimiento interno y fue creciendo conforme el tiempo pasaba pero probablemente no hubiera olvidado mis recuerdos si no hubiera visto a mi madre el día en que nació Megumi. Ese día me trajo de vuelta malas memorias y por eso yo quise olvidar.

—Por cierto, papá... —dije mientras sostenía a mi hija. —¿Cuál es su apellido?

—Es Kamui. En su acta de nacimiento e escrito el nombre de Gakupo-san como su padre porque el niño necesita un padre y hasta que te cases más adelante creo que por el momento el padre de Megumi sería Gakupo-san. Esa fue una idea de tu hermano, Gumiya.

* * *

—Nos vemos otro día, papá. Adiós Megumi, mamá vendrá otro día a verte.

—Adiós Gumi.

—Bye bye, okaa-chan.

Le mostré una sonrisa a Megumi y me dirigí a casa y en el camino me encontré con Luka, quien tenía una mirada sería. —Quiero una explicación. —No entendí bien lo que dijo, pero entendí que recuperó sus recuerdos y probablemente no eran dolorosos. —¿Qué es lo que te hizo Gakupo? —Abrí mis ojos como platos, ¿lo había descubierto? —En el momento en que me detuve en la autopista mis pensamientos eran sobre lo que me dijeron, Gakupo y tú. Después entendí que Gakupo no se puede perdonar por lo que casi te hizo sin considerar tus sentimientos. ¿No es así? —me dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

—Sí.

—Pero... —comenzó a decir. —Tu en el fondo lo querías de ese modo. —Afirme moviendo mi cabeza de arriba a abajo. —¿Aún lo amas?

—Sí, pero... Ya es momento de dejar ese amor en el pasado. —Dije con una sonrisa y nos quedamos un momento en silencio incómodo.

—Yo no me suicide... Ese no es un motivo para suicidarme, yo no podía moverme. Cuando reaccione al cambio de color del semáforo mis piernas se mantenían inmóviles temblando. Dije 'idiota' pensando que si moría quería decirle mis pensamientos a Gakupo. Aunque... Seguro que nadie escuchó esas palabras. —Dejo de hablar por unos segundos. —Hey, Gumi... Ya viste a Megumi, ¿cierto? ¿Estás feliz... Por recuperar tu memoria?

—Sí... Siento que es una carga menos incluso si hasta ayer no lo recordaba.

Me dirigí a casa corriendo esperando encontrarme con Gakupo. Al llegar abrí la puerta y, como siempre, él se encontraba en el sofá viendo la televisión. —He vuelto, Gakupo-nii-san —le dije sonriente con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Bienvenida de vuelta, Gumi-chan. —Me dijo sonriente.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Para los que se preguntan que paso con Gumiya (sé que nadie se lo pregunta), lo descubrirán más adelante.**

**Al comienzo del capítulo es copy-paste del final del anterior xD**

**Tengo pensado subir otra recapitulación de capítulos narrado desde el punto de vista de Gakupo pero contará cosas que sucedieron desde el momento en que el padre de Gakupo y la madre de Gumi se decidieron casar. Esto lo subiré cuando termine de escribir el FanFic o cuando me de la gana porque contiene spoiler del final xD**

**Tengo problemas para escribir la siguiente parte por lo que puede que me demore un tiempo.**

**Quiero saber sus opiniones sobre la historia, dejen sus reviews.**


End file.
